niepokoje
by wholovesthesun
Summary: AU  Historia, w której Kurt jest piękną prostytutką, a Dave pulchnym chłopcem z sąsiedztwa.  główny paring: Kurt/Karofsky; poboczne: Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Puck, Santana/Brittany
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ja nawet ich nie shipuje D: IDEK. (+ pierwsze opowiadanie, do ktorego napisalam sobie plan i juz je prawie koncze hehehe)_

_Opowieść w której Kurt jest piękną prostytutką, a Dave pulchnym chłopcem z sąsiedztwa._

Kurt zawsze lubił Blaine'a. Blaine Anderson był jego rówieśnikiem, uczniem prestiżowego Dalton Academy i posiadaczem najbardziej niezwykłych włosów na świecie. Był również jego pierwszym klientem; czasami wydawało mu się, że nauczył się już na pamięć odgłosu jego kroków i każdego odcienia barwy jego głosu. Wiedział o nim wszystko, słuchał uważnie każdej skargi i każdej historii, którą młody Anderson chciał się podzielić; uczył się życia przez usta bogatego panicza, który miał persepktywy większe niż małe okienko w czerwonym pokoju, opatrzonym numerem czternaście.

(Małe okienko czerwonego pokoju; plama jego krwi na drewnianej podłodze codziennie zmusza go do zastanawiania się czy pokój ten należy do niego czy on do pokoju)

Blaine miał być również jego rycerzem na białym koniu. _Wybawicielem. _Obsypywał go kwiatami (szkoda, że zawsze tymi, na które akurat miał uczulenie), czekoladkami (szkoda, że nie trzymał go potem w objęciach, ani nie odgarniał jego spoconych kosmyków z czoła, kiedy wymiotował po ich zjedzeniu, wpychając dwa palce w swoje gardło z zżerającą go od środka nienawiścią) i komplementami (szkoda, że nie był w stanie sprawić, by Kurt uwierzył w chociaż jeden; w jego uszach zawsze brzmiały jak szyderstwo i kpina).

Czasami Kurt pozwalał mu się pieprzyć bez zapłaty. To "czasami" zaczęło zdarzać się na tyle często, że powoli zaczął się _łudzić_; nieśmiało nazywać to zauroczeniem...

**Ostatnią nadzieją.**

(Z perspektywy czasu, Kurt wyśmiałby siedemnastoletniego siebie. To dość żałosne by zakochać się w pierwszej osobie, która dotknęła go, nie wyglądając równocześnie jakby nienawdziła i siebie i Kurta za ten dotyk.)  
>Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wszystkie te słowa, wyznania, błagania uciekały z jego ust, spijane przez swego domniemanego wybawiciela. Dłonie błądzące po jego udach zatrzymały się.<br>- Kurt. Jesteś dziwką, rozumiesz? To, co jest między nami jest wszystkim oprócz miłości- szeptał, scałowując łzy bruneta z jego policzków; jego usta jak zwykle omijały wargi Kurta. _Miałeś mnie uratować, obiecałeś, błagam, uratuj mnie _chciał krzyczeć brunet, ale zamiast tego, zdjął przez głowę swą koronkową koszulkę i zapytał:  
>- Jak mnie dzisiaj chcesz?- pozwalając jednocześnie, by ta naiwna, niewinna jeszcze część jego umarła wraz z dźwiękiem otwierania rozporka przez Blaine'a.<p>

* * *

><p>Dnia osiemnastego stycznia, w niespecjalnie ciepły wieczór, w łóżku pachnącym setkami westchnięć i jeszcze większą ilością łez, w wieku lat dwudziestu jeden, David Karofsky stracił swoje dziewictwo.<p>

I być może informacja ta nie jest jakaś nadzwyczajna- w końcu wiele osób traci swoje dziewictwo z przypadkową osobą deszczowymi dniami (zapach mokrego drewna kołyszący się w nozdrzach), jednak dużą rolę w tej historii gra wiedza o tym kim tak właściwie jest _David Karofsky_.

Żeby go poznać, należy wiedzieć kilka podstawowych faktów. David lubi muzykę jazzową, zupę mleczną i wstawać rano. Nie uznaje patyczków do uszu, kocha koty i ma niezdrową obsesję na punkcie zapachu benzyny. Kiedy był młody, koniecznie chciał się nauczyć brytyjskiego akcentu; długie, nocne seanse z Hugh Gruntem robiły swoje. Wymarzony zawód? Strażak. Jego ojciec podniósł na niego raz w życiu rękę- cała sytuacja skończyła się w łzach i chaotycznych przeprosinach. Dave ma cały czas bliznę na policzku.

Jednak to inny fakt najbardziej wpłynął na jego życie- David Karfosky jest _gejem_.

Większość liceum próbował wyprzeć z siebie ten fakt. W środku niego kiełkowało lepkie, nie dające o sobie zapomnieć uczucie nienawiści. Do siebie, do swoich rodziców, do szkoły, do świata. Czasami wydawało mu się, że całe życie kara się za bycie gejem. W końcu również zaczął karać innych- jego pasją stało się uderzanie głową przypadkowego ucznia o szafkę tyle razy, by stracił przytomność; wierzył, że może jeśli odpowiednią ilość razy uderzy jakiegoś kujona w twarz to być może wtedy to nieznośnie _uczucie, pragnienie, żądza_ odejdzie, rozpłynie się w powietrzu, zniknie. Jednak po pewnej bójce, która kosztowała go paznokieć i dużo dumy, szkolny idiota i najbardziej popularna osoba w postaci Finna Hudsona podeszła do niego ze swoim cholernym, szczerym uśmiechem.

(Finn Hudson, ze swoją piękną blond dziewczyną z krzyżykiem widniejącym pomiędzy drobnymi piersiami, Finn Hudson z tępym wyrazem twarzy i dwoma metrami czystego idiotyzmu zwanego dobrymi intencjami)

- To nie musi być tak.- powiedział, wyciągając do niego rękę dosłownie i w przenośni. Czasem Dave zastanawiał się co by się stało, gdyby zamiast Hudsona wybrał palenie fajek marek za szkolnymi garażami i wrzucanie kujonów do śmietnika z Azimio.

Ale tego nigdy prawdopodobnie się nie dowie, bo teraz on i Finn Hudson są _przyjaciółmi_. I nawet jego malutki problem, jego nieznaczna anomalia niczemu nie przeszkodziły.  
>- Jesteś pedałem, o co taka wielka sprawa?- zaśmiał się Finn. Jego słowa pozostawiły gorzki posmak w ustach Davida. Jednak zamiast powiedzieć cokolwiek, uśmiechnął się zdawkowo. Bo chociaż często jego przyjaciel wypowiadał bolesne, niewygodnie układające się na języku słowa, miał te cholerne <em>dobre intencje<em>.

Oczy Finna zdawały się mówić **wybaczam ci**. Więc Dave postanowił, że on również sobie wybaczy.

Nigdy nie sądził, że ich znajomość przetrwa liceum, jednak może by było lepiej, gdyby zakończyła się wraz z niefortunnym wyznaniem- w innym wypadku, nie byłby teraz w małym, obskurnym pokoiku w najtańszym burdelu w Lima, Ohio. Zapach mokrego, skruszałego drewna opatulił jego nozdrza. Nie mógł skupić wzroku; ciężka czerwień ścian odbijała się w jego oczach neonową obietnicą.

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel najwidoczniej stwierdził, że idealnym prezentem na urodziny będzie jedna noc z tanią prostytutką i dużą ilością wina. David Karofsky nigdy szczególnie wysoko siebie nie cenił, więc postanowił mu po raz kolejny zaufać. Spojrzał na zegarek; jego chłopiec na dziś spóźnia się. Zastanawiał się czy jeszcze może się z tego wycofać, powiedzieć, że się rozmyślił i...

Lecz właśnie wtedy w drzwiach pojawił się_ on_.

Dave nigdy nie wierzył w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia; wydawało mu się to zbyt patetyczne, wydumane i nierealne w czasach Jerry'ego Springera, kłamstwa i zbyt krótkich sukienek. Jeśli jednak to nie było właśnie to, co poczuł na widok małej, chudej dziwki z klubu "New Directions", patrzącej na niego spod tych _długich, długich_ rzęs, wtedy wszystkie książki, żałosne wyznania i łzawe piosenki najzwyczajniej kłamią. Pokochał w nim wszystko- od czubka jego lekko zadartego, piegowatego nosa, przez duże, niebieskie oczy (w słońcu- zielone; podczas orgazmu- szare), porcelanową, tkniętą jedynie odrobiną różu na policzkach, cerę, wystylizowane włosy, opatulające czule jego policzki, aż po nieśmiały i tak cholernie wymuszony uśmiech. Kiedy wzrok Dave'a skierował się na jego uda i kształtny tyłek, opięty bardzo wąskimi jeansami (materiał delikatnie szeleszczący przy każdym ruchu jego bioder), chłopak nie słyszał już nic, prócz krwi buzującej w jego żyłach. Melodyjny, niemal kobiecy głos wyrwał go z suszącego uczucia pragnienia.

(pragnienia, które mógłby tylko zaspokoić, gdyby odnalazł cudowny sposób by scałować smutek z oczu miłości swojego życia, odnalezionej aż dziesięć minut temu)

- Jak mnie dzisiaj chcesz?- mężyczyzna... chłopak podszedł do niego pewnym krokiem, po drodze zsuwając ze stóp znoszone trampki, jednocześnie starając się pozbyć swej koszuli.  
>Niepozornej, nieco przydużej i na pewno zniszczonej koszuli w kratę. Zastanawiał się skąd te niepozorne plamy, skąd naderwany kołnierzyk, skąd... To zabawne, że tak niewielki element garderoby sprawił, że dla Dave'a wszystko jeszcze bardziej nabrało personalnego wydźwięku; personalnego, chociaż cały czas nie znał jego imienia.<p>

- Chcę... widzięć twoją twarz, cały czas.- wyszeptał Dave, chwytając jego nadgarstek i jednocześnie przyciągając do siebie. Ciężar ciała na jego kolanach, desperackie błądzenie dłońmi po jego pośladkach. Jednym, pewnym ruchem złączył ich miednice razem. Wtulił nos w jego szyję, wdychając mocno ciężki zapach piżma i wanilii.

Chłopak nie pozostał bierny, zaczął się wić i franatycznie ocierać na przeciw jego krocza; drobne westchnięcia, uciekające z jego ust mieszały się z wyraźniejszymi pomrukami Dave'a.

- Patrz na mnie.- powiedział, widząc, że brunet uparcie patrzy wszędzie, tylko nie w jego oczy. Jęknął cicho, gdy w końcu spojrzał prosto w ich załamany błękit. Pomiędzy pojedynczymi sapnięciami zapytał o imię.

- Kurt.- niemal wymruczała obietnica nocy, zaciskając pięści na jego koszuli. Pociągnął go za sobą, cudowne, pełne desperacji porcelanowe ciało pod szorstkimi, dużymi dłońmi.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Jeszcze nie skończyłam tego opowiadania, a już zaczęłam pisać Kurt/(prawdopodobnie)Blaine z niesłyszącym Kurtem._  
><em>...<em>  
><em>Czemu piszę opowiadania z postaciami których nie paringuję?<em>  
><em>I czemu w Polsce fandom glee jest taki mały i wszystkie opowiadania są KurtBlaine :c?_

Pod wpływem chwili, Dave sięgnął jego ust. Kurt zamarł.

(To nie tak, że miał jakiś kodeks dotyczący zakazu całowania. Po prostu niewiele osób chciało go całować. Dlaczego mieliby chcieć?)

Po krótkiej chwili, która niemalże była wiecznością, okryte wargi poruszyły się; nieśmiało wpuścił do swych ust język Karofsky'ego. Cierpki smak papierosów i mięty upoił Dave'a, pocałunki z delikatnych nabrały równie desperackiego wydźwięku co ruch ich ciał, ocierających się o siebie w nieznośnej manierze. To już jest to. Niedługo już nie wytrzymam, pomyślał David. Chłopak, jakby czytając jego myśli, zapytał:

- Mam się sam przygotować, czy chcesz to zrobić za mnie?- W dłoniach lubrykant i prezerwatywy. Nieznośna suchość w ustach.

- Ja... Ja chciałbym, ale...ja nigdy... Mógłbyś mi...Ja...- coś drgnęło w chłodnej ekspresji Kurta.- Mógłbyś mnie... poinstruować?

- To twój pierwszy raz?

-... Tak?- usta prostytutki uchyliły się na chwilę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak po chwili znów tworzą idealną linię, błądząc koło jego ucha.

- Zsuń moje spodnie i nawilż swoje palce.- szepnął w okolicach jego szyi, Dave czuł jak drży. Chwilę później leżał na plecach z uniesionymi kolanami; nagi, nie tylko przez brak ubrań, ale i również przez wkradające się na jego twarz emocje.

Dave poczuł się dumny. Niecierpliwymi dłońmi otworzył opakowanie lubrykantu, głodnym spojrzeniem analizując ciało Kurta. Jego wzrok w końcu spoczął na długiej, ciągnącej się przez lewe biodro, aż po żebra bliźnie. Chłopak, widząc jego spojrzenie przygryzł dolną wargę.

- Jeśli chcesz, mogę ubrać koszulę.- Dave pokręcił głową, gładząc opuszkiem palca jego wejście. Badawczo wsunął go, powodując delikatne westchnięcie Kurta. Jeden, a później dwa palce powoli rozciągały bruneta; widok jego twarzy robił szalone i zdecydowanie amoralne rzeczy z żołądkiem Dave'a. Dołączenie trzeciego palca spotkało się z niemal niesłyszalnym syknięciem.

- Coś zrobiłem źle?

- Nie przejmuj się mną, kontynuuj.- napotkał stłumioną odpowiedź.

-Chcę się przejmować.- powiedział pewnie, nieznacznie przyspieszając tempo wsuwania i wysuwania. Mięśnie, otaczające jego palce pulsowały ciepłym rytmem.

-Proszę.- zabrzmiało to jak komenda; Dave nie potrafił odgadnąć ile w tym błaganiu jest pracy, a ile rzeczywistej prośby. Mimo to miał zamiar ją spełnić.  
>Kilka jęków i sapnięć później zginął w doznaniu; w uczuciu drżącego pod nim ciała; w powolnych ruchach i widoku śliny spływającej z kącika ust Kurta. Nie trwało to długo, zdążył dojść przed brunetem, opadając całym swym ciężarem na drobne ciało.<p>

- Pozwól mi.- szepnął, sięgając dłonią po niżej jego pasa, zdecydowanym ruchem przejeżdżając po całej długości jego penisa.

Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak w pełni władzy, taki na miejscu i tak absolutnie spełniony sprawiając przyjemność drugiej osobie, chłopcowi, _prostytutce. _Scałował pojedynczą łzę z jego policzka.

- Wrócę, obiecuję.- szeptał, blądząc językiem po obojczyku Kurta.- Wrócę.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak chłodnego uśmiechu.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Dave zamknął za sobą drzwi, Kurt tępym wzrokiem błądził po pustych ścianach.<br>_Jestem żałosny_, pomyślał, tłumiąc irracjonalną chęć _krzyczenia krzyczenia krzyczenia._

* * *

><p>Kurt zawsze nienawidził, kiedy <em>oni <em>dotykali _ją_ swoimi brudnymi, obślizgłymi łapami. Wysoka blondynka od samego początku kojarzyła mu się z lalką, której nigdy nie miał: miękkie kosmyki, łagodnie spływające po jej ramionach czule zakreślają dziwnie ciepłą, niebieską barwę oczu. Niechlujnie pomalowane usta odznaczają się na tle żółtej, naznaczonej setkami dotyków i nasiąkniętej dymem tytoniu skóry.

Nigdy nie widział nikogo, kto wyglądałby tak niewinnie w czarnej sukience z odpadającymi cekinami, mocno opinającej jej biust i ukazującej pośladki przy gwałtownym ruchu.  
>Przez drzwi wszedł kolejny gruby mężczyzna, z kraciastą koszulą niechlujnie włożoną w spodnie, wskazując swoim krótkim palcem na Brittany. Na jego ustach widniał uśmiech równie obślizgły jak jego dłonie- zarysowuje się żółtymi zębami, sztuk dwadzieścia dziewięć.<p>

Chłopiec miał ochotę płakać.

Brittany jednak zawsze wraca nietknięta, z niewinnym uśmiechem, jedynie trochę bardziej pomiętą sukienką i nierówno nałożonym różem na policzkach.

- Nie płacz, jutro wszystko się skończy, obiecuję, nie płacz...- szeptały jej usta, całując jego policzki i szyję.

* * *

><p>Dwa miesiące i kilka brutalnych klientów później, Kurt zdążył już zupełnie zapomnieć o Davidzie. Udawał przed sobą, że przez pierwsze dni wcale nie oczekiwał jego powrotu, jego wzroku (jakby patrzył na kogoś wartego uwagi) i uczucia jego ust na swoim obojczyku. Wszystko jest w cudownej, uspokającej normie, a jego jedynym stałym klientem jest Blaine. Przygryzł wargę.<p>

- Przestań robić te miny. Naprawdę sądzisz, że to seksowne?- zapytał Blaine z rozbawieniem. Aktualnie znajdywał się między udami Kurta, błądząc ustami po ich wewnętrznej stronie. Z bogatego paniczyka zamienił się w dwudziestoparoletniego karierowicza, w lśniących butach i zbyt mocno zaczesanych włosach. Kurt nigdy go nie rozumiał. Co człowiek taki jak on robi w jego czerwonym, smutnym pokoiku, pomiędzy sinymi udami podrzędnej kurtyzany? Czasami mu się wydawało, że jego obecność jest tylko efektem dziwacznej formy sadyzmu.  
><em>Spójrz kim mógłbyś być.<em>

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- Nigdy nie narzekałeś.- stwierdził, kryjąc swoją twarz w poduszce.

- Bo jeszcze nigdy nie próbowałem na ciebie patrzeć.


	3. Chapter 3

Niezliczoną ilość czasu i kilka brutalnych klientów później, Kurt zdążył już zupełnie zapomnieć o Davidzie. Udawał przed sobą, że przez pierwsze dni wcale nie oczekiwał jego powrotu, jego wzroku (jakby patrzył na kogoś wartego uwagi) i uczucia jego ust na swoim obojczyku. Wszystko było w cudownej, uspokajającej normie, a jego jedyny stały klient to Blaine. Chłopak przygryzł wargę.

- Przestań robić te miny. Naprawdę sądzisz, że to seksowne?- zapytał Blaine z rozbawieniem. Aktualnie znajdywał się między udami Kurta, błądząc językiem po ich wewnętrznej stronie. Z bogatego paniczyka zamienił się w dwudziestoparoletniego karierowicza, w lśniących butach i zbyt mocno zaczesanych włosach. Kurt nigdy go nie rozumiał. Co człowiek taki jak on robi w jego czerwonym, smutnym pokoiku, pomiędzy sinymi udami podrzędnej kurtyzany? Czasami mu się wydawało, że jego obecność jest tylko efektem dziwacznej formy sadyzmu.

_Spójrz kim mógłbyś być._

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- Nigdy nie narzekałeś.- stwierdził, kryjąc swoją twarz w poduszce.

- Bo jeszcze nigdy nie próbowałem na ciebie patrzeć.

***  
>Noah Puckerman nigdy nie był osobą, którą uznałbyś za odpowiednie towarzystwo. Skory do przemocy alkoholik, barman w podrzędnym klubie i bardzo aktywny erotoman. Każda sekunda jego obecności w czyimś życiu zdawała się je rujnować i nieodwracalnie uszkadzać- jak gdyby ciężkie, okute buty i skórzana kurtka lotnicza były zapowiedzią nieuchronnej tragedii. Jednak w tych szalonych okolicznościach nagle stał się najlepszym przyjacielem Kurta.<p>

- Jeśli chcesz, możesz się ze mną przespać. Nie wezmę od ciebie żadnych pieniędzy.- wyszeptał Kurt, pochylając się sugestywnie nad blatem baru. Puck jedynie spojrzał na niego z dziwnym smutkiem w oczach, kręcąc głową.

- Kurt. Ile razy będziemy mieli jeszcze tą rozmowę? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi- ten chuj, którego, nie wiedzieć czemu, znów wpuściłeś do swojego pokoju, chciał cię skrzywdzić, więc poprawiłem mu twarz. Księżniczko, nie oczekuję niczego w zamian prócz widoku twojej ładnej buzi bez widocznych siniaków.

- Dlaczego mnie nie chcesz? Tylko jeden raz, proszę, ja… Spraw żebym coś znowu poczuł. Mogę ci obciągnąć.

- Lubię myśleć, że w innym wszechświecie jesteśmy razem. Ty nosisz te swoje pieprzone rurki, ja cię obmacuję w miejscach publicznych, smrodzisz mi pokój swoimi pedalskimi, owocowymi fajkami i każesz mi wynosić śmieci. Jednak jesteśmy tutaj, Kurt. Ja jestem żałosnym barmanem, a ty…- bezradnie zarysował rękoma postać chłopca.- jesteś tam, gdzie nigdy nie powinieneś się znaleźć. Jestem w tobie zakochany, ale nie zasługuję na ciebie.

- Powiedziałem, że ci wybaczam. Powiedziałem, że poradzimy sobie z twoim piciem razem, że nic się nie stało, zdenerwowałem cię, uderzyłeś mnie, okej, ale…

- Dlatego też nadal Azimio jest twoim klientem? Tak bardzo chcesz cierpieć? Do kurwy nędzy, posłuchaj siebie. Dlatego właśnie nie możemy być razem. Chcesz być ze mną, bo chcesz siebie ukarać. Nigdy nie powinieneś usprawiedliwiać tego, że cię uderzyłem, rozumiesz? Nie zasłużyłeś na to.

- Zawsze krzywdzimy tych, których kochamy.

- Kurt, nie jesteś słaby. Kiedy nauczysz się lubić siebie, znajdziesz kogoś, kto cię nie skrzywdzi. Tym kimś nie jestem ja, za dużo gówna jest w moim życiu, być może kiedyś stanę się osobą z którą mógłbyś być.- przysunął usta, zakrywając te Kurta. Delikatnie pocałował go, ujmując twarz prostytutki w dłonie; muskając jedynie jego policzek opuszkami palców

- Czy to pożegnanie?- zapytał brunet, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

- To obietnica.

* * *

><p>Dwa dni później Noah Puckerman został znaleziony w kałuży własnej krwi i taniej wódki w swoim mieszkaniu.<p>

Dwa i pół dnia później Kurt Hummel po raz piąty w swoim życiu rozważał samobójstwo, stojąc na chyboczącej krawędzi burdelowego balkonu.

* * *

><p>- Dziś jest czwartek, a ona nie przyszła.- powiedziała do niego Brittany, zbijając po kolei szklanki stojące na blacie. Brzdęk szkła przemknął niezauważony w powietrzu brzmiącym ciężkimi basami. Ludzie ocierali się o siebie, lepcy od seksu i potu, głodnym wzrokiem błądząc po swych ciałach. Wszędzie nieznośna muzyka, uderzająca w rytm bicia serca, zatapiająca tłum w jednym, równym tempie.<p>

- Brittany…- nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc jedynie położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, delikatnie je gładząc. Strzepnęła jego rękę z furią.

- Nie rozumiesz, ty niczego nie rozumiesz! Nikogo nie kochasz, chcesz tylko siebie_ zniszczyć_, wciągając w to inne osoby! Myślisz, że jestem głupia i, że nic nie rozumiem? Ja… ja potrafię przetrwać to wszystko, te _obślizgłe spojrzenia_, te dłonie, tylko dlatego, że wiem, że w czwartek pojawi się ona, obleje mnie morzem słodkich, damskich całusów i powie mi, że jestem wszystkim, kim nigdy nie byłam!- wykrzyczała blondynka, szarpiąc go za poły koszuli. Kurt bezwładnie poddał się temu, zamykając oczy.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, obydwoje skierowali ku nim wzrok. Lecz nie było w nich seksownej latynoski z drapieżnym uśmiechem. Przez próg przeszedł nie kto inny jak _David Karofsky_, z rękoma w kieszeni i niepewną miną.


End file.
